My One and Only
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: (WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!) Set after the Underworld Arc, it seems that Yukine here is getting upset about something. Was it because of Yato or was it...jealousy?


**A/N: Hi, YatoYuki fangirls (and fanboys) out there! I've returned with a new fanfic. By the way, to those who haven't read the manga or you haven't finished reading the manga, this fanfic has SPOILERS. So, if you don't want to get spoiled, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND WAIT UNTIL YOU FINISH READING THE LATEST CHAPTER!  
(ahem!) And for those who have finished reading the manga, a YatoYuki fan and, at least, you've read chapters 38 - 39, you're fine to read this. Sorry for the attitude right there. I changed the situation here so, pardon about that. Anyway, hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**My One and Only**

* * *

After escaping from the dark Underworld, all thanks to Hiyori, the Yato God is sleeping peacefully. He knew he had a tough time in protecting Ebisu from the hands of Izanami. But, neither was he aware that Ebisu already received his divine punishment from the Heavens nor he has reincarnated. All Yato knew is that he was tired and he risked his life in protecting Ebisu and from getting out of the Underworld.

While sleeping peacefully, Hiyori and the Yato God's Blessed Regalia, Yukine, were sitting beside him, waiting for him to wake up. Hiyori was very much worried about Yato and so does Yukine, maybe. Hiyori took a glance on Yukine's face. She knew she mustn't talk to him. Yukine was mad - no - really mad at Yato, that he gripped his hands on his lap. The Blessed Regalia was mad, or probably upset, as to why his Master didn't bring him but instead, he brought his old Regalia, a Stray.

"Say, Hiyori," Yukine spoke, trying to keep his anger to avoid getting rampage. "Can you leave for a few minutes and make sure no one enters in this room?"

The half-Phantom was surprised from the Regalia's words. "Why, Yukine-kun?" she asked.

"I need to talk to him alone once he wakes up," Yukine replied after a few seconds of silence.

Hiyori simply nodded and stood up from her seat. As she reached the door, she looked back at Yukine and Yato. She was really worried about those two and she couldn't help it. As she went outside, she leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

"I wonder if everything will be alright inside," Hiyori thought to herself. "If Yato wakes up and Yukine starts shouting at him, it'll be a problem."

"Is there something wrong, Hiyori?" a familiar voice rang out.

Hiyori looked up, and noticed that it was Kazuma, Bishamonten's only Blessed Regalia.

"Nothing much, Kazuma-san," Hiyori replied. "Although, I'm worried about Yukine-kun inside."

"Is there something wrong about it?"

"No, nothing at all. Although, I'm afraid Yukine-kun will have a big fight with Yato once Yato wakes up."

"Is that so...?"

Silence occurred for a few moments and then, Kazuma decided to stay with Hiyori and wait with her. He knew that the girl was feeling uncomfortable so, he decided to make sure that she will have nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Yukine continued to try waiting for his Master to wake up patiently. Knowing that Yato had a hard time because he had a connection with him, Yukine decided not to wake him up so suddenly. But, he continued to wonder as to why Yato had to bring the Stray with him. It was somewhat unforgivable and unacceptable in Yukine's case.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard Yato groaned quietly as he slowly woke up from his deep slumber. He sat up and looked around in his surroundings. Then, he finally noticed Yukine.

"Where is Hiyori?" Yato asked his Blessed Regalia while trying to guess where he is right now.

"She's outside the room," Yukine simply replied.

"Where are we?"

"In Vaisravana's place."

"Why is it have to be that woman's place!?"

"You should be thankful, though, especially to Hiyori. She was the one who helped you get out of the Underworld."

"Is that so...?"

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. The two didn't speak to each other for a while. The bandaged god took a glance at his Blessed Regalia's face. He knew right away that he was angry at him for not returning for a month. In order to know Yukine's current problem, Yato decided to ask him about it.

"Is there something wrong, Yukine?" Yato asked.

"...Why?" Yukine simply asked in a loud voice and an angry tone. "Why did you go there without me!? Why did you go there with that Stray!?"

Yato was surprised from his Blessed Regalia's sudden questions to him. Yato then, felt some pain in his heart. He knew that Yukine was keeping his anger within him and he won't let it out for a while.

"I am your Regalia, right!?" Yukine continued, as he clenched his fists tightly. "I'm your Hafuri Vessel! Yet, you went out with that Stray! And even went at a dangerous place like the Underworld! Why, Yato!? Why!?"

"Because I was worried about you!"

Yukine was surprised from the Yato God's reply. But, he still couldn't understand. "Yato brought the Stray with him instead of me because he was worried about me? You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukine thought to himself. He was about to speak up but, Yato interrupted him.

"I was worried because first of all, it's the Underworld we're talking about," Yato explained. "You know very well that the Underworld is very dangerous and it is full of Ayakashis. I don't want you to get harmed. And second of all, that place is dark, Yukine. You're afraid of the dark and as your Master, I know that. I know that very well. "

"So you're saying you brought the Stray because she wasn't afraid of the dark unlike me!?" Yukine exclaimed, but this time, he tried not to sound angry, knowing that once he gets wild, he might stab Yato.

"I'm not saying that you're weak, Yukine," Yato said. "I was really worried about you. Listen, Yukine, I don't want you to get killed by that Stray. I don't want you to listen to that Stray's words again. Besides, I already told her like three times already that I won't dare to use her ever again and I swore that to myself."

Yukine was, once again, surprised from Yato's words again. He wasn't even sure if Yato was telling the truth but, since it's Yato, he should believe in him. Then, much to the Regalia's surprised, Yato patted his head. Since he was still quite mad at Yato, he is actually planning to slap the latter's hand but, he knew that it might stab his Master so, he let him do so.

"Didn't I tell everyone before?" Yato said with a smile. "You are my one and only, Yukine. I promise that."

Before he knew it, Yato hugged him tightly in his arms. His hand tousled his hair from behind and then, Yato spoke.

"You don't even know how worried I was about you and Hiyori," Yato said. "I was even worried about the time that has passed since I left. Sorry, Yukine."

The Regalia simply hugged back his Master. "It's alright," he simply said.

Then, Yato brushed away Yukine's bangs and kissed him at his forehead. He blushed lightly from the sudden action. He moved back a little, almost falling back from his chair.

"What was that for!?" Yukine exclaimed, covering the lower part of his face.

"Let's say it's a remembrance for this day!" Yato said with a grin in his face. "From this day on, I, the Yato God, will only use my one and only Blessed Regalia, Yukine, forever and ever!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Yukine simply exclaimed.

"Why!? You don't like that!?"

"Th-That's not what I even mean!"

While those two continued to fight, they didn't notice that Hiyori and Kazuma saw the whole thing, starting from the part when Yato kissed Yukine until now. Hiyori and Kazuma were shocked and all red in their faces.

"Are those two really that close!?" Hiyori thought to herself, as she was starting to freak out inside.

"Oh my! What a relationship!" Kazuma simply thought as he fixed his glasses.

Then again, everyone was happy that Yato and Yukine were able to get along very well. And luckily, Hiyori and Kazuma decided not to talk about what they saw in the room, thinking that Yato and Yukine will have another big fight again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any OCCness. I was afraid it might turn out badly. Well, anyway, hope you will like it and sorry for the errors. **


End file.
